


Ground Rules

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Draco tries to set some ground rules, but gets more than he bargained for
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 50





	Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J. K. Rowling

Draco finally had Harry where he wanted him. Harry had him against the wall kissing him senseless. He didn’t care how they finally wound up here. It was perfect. Now all he had to do was set the ground rules. To keep his heart safe and to keep his reputation.

“Nothing’s going to change, okay Potter?” He asked.

“Mhm.” Harry kissed him. Then kissed him along his jaw.

“We’re still going to pretend we absolutely hate each other.” He said.

“Yup.” Harry said as he nipped his ear.

“Just because we are exclusive doesn’t mean I’m going to give you preferential treatment.” He explains.

“Of course.” Harry murmured nuzzling his neck.

“You need to keep at least a three foot radius away from me.” He said.

Harry stepped back. “Like this?”

“What? No. What are you doing? Get back here and keep kissing me.” Draco demanded.

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow. “No I think you were right. We need to set some ground rules. Just not the ones you were suggesting.”

“What? What are you talking about? Get back here and kiss me!” He commanded.

“No. Not until we settle this. I like you Draco, a lot. I would like to do this properly. I will not hide this. Things will change. You can’t be naïve enough to think it won’t.” Harry replied.

Draco just wanted Harry to kiss him again like the way he was a minute ago. He whined. “I don’t know if I can.”

Harry laughed. He loved that sound. He did want more than just rushed kisses and fumbles in dark corners. He just didn’t want to get hurt when it all ended. He was in love with Harry. He didn’t know if he could ever let go once he had him. “Draco, I am not one for secrets. I don’t hide them well as it is. I don’t want to hide you either. I’m not ashamed. I want to be with you completely. That means a relationship. One I hope that will last forever.”

Harry wanted him forever too? He didn’t dare hope for that possibility. He was a Slytherin, though and if he had the chance for it, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to get it and enact it. “I want that too.” He heard himself saying.

“Good. Then it’s settled, boyfriend of mine.” Harry murmured before closing the gap between them and started kissing him again.

Well if Harry kept doing that, yes that, he could deal with those ground rules. As long as he had the man he loved in his arms, he would deal with almost anything.

The End.


End file.
